


Dr. Laing in the elevator

by Sinistretoile



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Choking, Elevator Sex, F/M, Mirrors, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty little one shot based on the first image of Tom as Dr. Laing in High Rise.<br/>Oh, those mirrors. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Laing in the elevator

The lights flickered. Monti cursed under her breath and hoisted the her purse higher on her shoulder. She glanced up and down the hall, deserted. The raucous sounds of parties drifted to her ears. Parties on this floor, on the one above and the one below. A type of madness had descended on the high rise.  
The elevator doors slid open silently. She stepped into the mirrored elevator and sighed in momentary relief. Her shoulders drooped and she leaned against the cool glass. Her head thunked softly. Her reflection stared down at her from the ceiling. A reddish, purple edged her eyes and the whites shone just a bit too much.  
I look like a rabbit in the headlights, she thought. The car dinged and the doors slid open. Monti's head snapped up and forward. The tenth floor but only one person stepped on. His sleek grey suit gave her pause. His light brown hair stood up slightly, like he constantly ran his fingers through her. Christ, he was delicious. He nodded to her then stood against the back wall. He clasped his hands in front of him. His face set in stern lines.  
“Good evening, Monti.”  
“Good evening. I'm sorry. Have we met?” She tilted her head to the side, causing her blonde hair to fall off her shoulders. The muscle at his jaw flexed. He liked blondes. Especially blondes with luscious tits and lips. He slyly took stock of her, but with the mirrors, she still saw the way he undressed her with his eyes.  
“At Charlotte's party. Three nights ago.”  
She scrunched her pert little nose and that muscle flexed again. She was doing it on purpose. She had to know what her curvaceous body and long legs did to men. To him. “Oh! Yes! Dr. Laing.”  
Robert's half smile pleased her. “Call me Robert.”  
“Robert.” The lights flickered before the elevator powered down. “Shit.” She clutched the strap of her purse and turned to the dark panel. She pressed all the buttons frustratedly. Monti pressed the call button but she didn't hear the bell. “Fuck.” “Such a dirty mouth on such a lovely lady.”  
“Sorry, doctor.”  
“Monti, please, call me Robert.” She turned to face him and he was right behind her.  
“Goodness!”  
“I didn't mean to startle you.”  
Monti swallowed and shook her head. “I didn't hear you move. Sorry.” She tossed her purse to the floor. “I've got chapters to write and edit. This is just fucking great.”  
“Tell me, Monti. What do you write?”  
She leaned up against the glass, looking at his reflection. Ah, this question. “Erotica.”  
“Sex books?”  
“That's a very generalized description but yes.”  
“Tell me, Monti.” He moved up behind her. His intense gaze holding hers. “Where do you get your inspiration? Personal experience?”  
“Some. I've a very fertile imagination.” She pushed off the railing and leaned back into him. His jaw set his mouth partially open as he turned his face into her hair. She smelled of marijuana and Ivory soap. His arm wrapped around her waist as his lips and teeth fell upon her neck and ear.  
Monti gasped. Robert's hand traveled down her belly and between her legs, cupping her through her skirt. “Dirty and fertile, pet.” His hands roughly kneaded her breasts. “Tell me, Monti, fancy some inspiration?” Dr. Laing kicked her feet wide apart. “You might want to hang on, pet.” She braced both hands on the rail. Robert pushed her skirt up and knelt behind her. “Oh, dirty girl, you're not wearing knickers.” He pressed his face into her folds, licking and sucking her sensitive flesh. She gasped and tried to close her thighs. Robert slapped her thigh.  
Monti pushed back against him. His fingertips pressed into her ass but his mouth continued. His tongue laved her clit while his nose teased her entrance. She squeezed the bar and pressed her flushed face against the cold glass. Her lips parted in a gasping moan. “Oh fuck. Oh Robert. Shit.”  
Robert stood abruptly and kicked her feet apart. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his semi-hard cock out, stroking it as he stared at her in the mirror. He squeezed as he pulled, thumbing the head. She reached between her legs to touch her clit. “No, I'm going to make you cum.” He positioned himself then thrusted upward into her.  
Monti cried out and splayed her hand against the glass. “Jesus. Shit.” She watched him in the glass. His jaw clenched. He reached around and up to grab her throat. His thrusts were slow and sure, each one pushing the head of his cock against her sweet spot. Her cries grew louder and louder.  
“Watch, Monti. Don't look away.” Her shining, widened eyes watched his cock slowly disappear inside her then reemerge, glistening with her fluids. He rammed back into her. His fingers tugged her breasts from the dress.  
Monti didn't look away as his fingers plucked and pinched her nipples under they were dark and puckered, her breasts swollen. His gaze captured her. She cried out when he bite her shoulder and squeezed her throat. His cock continued its slow, tortuous assault on her cunt. He grunted with each thrust.  
“Beg me, Monti. Beg me to cum.” Her body trembled, but she couldn't look away. “Beg me, Monti!” His dark, intense eyes seared into her.  
“Please! Robert, please! Let me cum! Please. Oh god! Please.”  
“Do it.” Monti licked her fingers and reached between her legs to furiously rub her clit. Robert smashed her breasts against the mirror and fucked her harder. His teeth clamped on her shoulder. He grunted and growled. The sound of flesh slapping flesh.  
“Oh fuck. Oh Christ. Oh Robert. Fuck. Fuck!”  
“Cum, Monti. Cum!” He bite her again, harder. Monti screamed and shook, her orgasm tingling through her like an electric shock. His grunts grew louder and harsher. He squeezed her throat until she began to see stars. His cock pushed against her sweet spot until he drove her into a second orgasm, squirting down his cock and her thighs. He shouted and bowed his back, shooting his orgasm inside her.  
Monti and Laing stared at each other in the dim car. He braced his hands on either side of her on the bar. They both panted until they caught their breath. He slowly withdrew and tucked himself back into his pants. He tsked at the wet spot on his trousers. Oh well, he'd simply pop into his apartment before going to the next party and change.  
Monti smoothed her skirt and picked up her purse. The lights flickered back on and the elevator hummed to life. When the doors opened on her floor, she nodded to him. “Good seeing you again, Dr. Laing. Stop by my apartment some time for a drink.”  
Robert smirked. “I just might do that.” The doors closed silently behind her. Robert clasped his hands in front of him and continued his ascent.


End file.
